midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Laurie
Laurie du Salador is a troubadour and Pug's friend during his time in Tsuranuanni. He became the Duke of Salador after marrying Princess Carline. History He was born to a farmer around Tyr-Sog, the oldest of eight siblings. Unlike his father, Laurie was never much of a farmer, and was kicked out when he was twelve. He joined Roald for the city and spent a year living on the streets. Roald became a cook's monkey in a mercenary band and later became a soldier, while Laurie joined a group of musicians. He apprenticed to a jongleur from whom he learned songs, sagas and ballads, and journeyed as a minstrel; he became known around LaMut, Yabon, Tyr Sog and other Northern Cities. He was also educated in Yabonese, and speaks it fluently, presumably as part of his training as a minstrel. While there, he met first love with an older woman, a widow of a singer; they were together until she decided to marry an innkeeper. After this, Laurie left the group. Slavery During the Riftwar, he headed out with a company of soldiers to record a saga from the war, one that he hoped would make him famous. However, he was captured by the Tsurani. He worked as a slave in the great swamp along with Pug. When their Slave Master Nogamu insisted on cutting a rotted ngaggi tree, Pug fell and almost drowned in the swamp trapped under a branch. Nogamu called the other slaves to resume work and leave Pug; Laurie objected and Nogamu hit him twice. Lord Hokanu who was with them however, acknowledging all this was Nogamu's mistake, ordered Pug to be freed and cared, and Laurie too, since his injury from the slaps would cause infections. The same night, Nogamu attempted to kill Pug with a knife and managed to inflict two injuries on him before Laurie stabbed him, and Hokanu hanged him. Hokanu told them that they would be taken to their estates. Once they arrived in Jamar where they were introduced to Lord Kamatsu. Soon after they left for the Shinzawai estates in Silmani and on their way they stopped by the Acoma estates, where Hokanu found an opportunity to court Mara. There, they were tended by Kevin, a baron of Zūn whom Laurie recognized. Finally the retinue was joined by Kasumi who returned from the war. There, it was soon revealed Laurie and Pug's purpose was to educate Kasumi in the ways of the Kingdom, for he wished to travel there to make peace. They taught him horseriding, King's Tongue and the customs of the Kingdom. Laurie, disguised as a priest, accompanied Kasumi through the rift for their mission. They rode to Rillanon where they were treated with suspicion, and smuggled out when King Rodric IV was to hang all traitors. With the help of Duke Caldric, they escaped to Duke Borric's camp, and met his son Lyam, who informed them of Borric's last moments. Kasumi was allowed pass into his own territory, and became Strike Leader. Laurie volunteered to carry a message to Elvandar, telling them of the truce with the Tsurani, and that the elves and Dwarves are invited to come. He is met by Macros, convincing Laurie to turn back and that he will bring the message to the Queen. At the war's conclusion, Laurie became an object of Princess Carline's affection. Duke of Salador After the Riftwar, Laurie courted the Princess Carline. When she forced him into marriage, Lyam announced him Duke of Salador, claiming "I cannot allow my sister to marry a commoner!". As the Nighthawks attempted to kill Arutha, he, Baru, Roald, Jimmy the Hand, and Arutha travelled to seek answers. They got to Sarth, where they were attacked by mythical forces. The escaped this with the aid of monks there, and rode on to the Lake of the Sky in search of Silverthorn. When they reached the lake, they retrieved the Silverthorn, defeated the Black Slayers pursuing them and returned to Krondor. A year later, the forces of Murmandamus threatened the kingdom. Arutha was destined to destroy Murmandamus, so he staged his death, and rode with Laurie, Martin, Baru, Roald and Squires James and Locklear. They rode up to the Northlands, where they were captured by Hadati Hillmen, and marched to Armengar. They were informed of an impending siege of Armengar, and Laurie, Martin, Roald and Baru went to inform the Dwarf for attack, as they were nearby and feasting at Stone Mountain. Roald was killed en route, and Martin made it to Stone Mountain. They made it to Yabon, where they they marched with Vandros, the Duke of Yabon out to Sethanon. When Murmandamus' forces were finally defeated, he went back to Salador and led a peaceful life. Later life and Death After the Riftwar, Carline had Laurie's children. He, along with most others from the Riftwar, is thought to have died before the Serpentwars. Because for his lack of last name, his line became the Du Salador line. Appearances *Magician *Silverthorn *A Darkness at Sethanon *Prince of the Blood *The King's Buccaneer *Servant of the Empire Category:Noble Category:Males Category:Bards Category:Islemen